In various environments and circumstances, it is frequently necessary to confine liquids and other fluid substances in areas where contiguous articles and the like are liable to be damaged should rupture or escape of the liquid or flowable substances result. For example, in the increasing popular waterbed structure the waterbeds are placed in bedrooms and the like of residences wherein wood floors, carpets, furniture and the like articles are adjacently positioned such that should the water mattress rupture for one reason or another, the escaping water can do considerable damage not only to carpets, furniture and the like, but structurally to the residence wherein the waterbed mattress is housed.
In the ordinary case provision has been made to prevent water leakage onto bedroom floors and the like by the means of a liner which is positioned between the waterbed frame structure and the water mattress. The liner is usually a plastic sheet of sufficient thickness to be structurally conformable within the waterbed frame so as to retain escaped water therein. However, in some instances, the liner is merely positioned or placed within the frame or is not properly installed and made stationary by means of nails, tacks or the like, for fear of providing a sharp surface that could rupture the water mattress. Thusly, leakage of a sufficient amount of water from the ruptured or leaking water mattress will cause the liner to collapse about the perimeter of the frame, thereby allowing water to escape to damage the ambient surroundings.
With the herein described invention, a flotation safety liner is provided that, upon leakage of any amount of water, will not permit leakage to the ambient surroundings. The safety flotation liner comprises bottom and side walls wherein the material of construction makes same impervious to liquids and forms an impervious liquid boundary interface and wherein the sidewall panels terminate in outwardly spaced buoyant portions adapted to maintain and retain the sidewall portions in such a manner that any escaped liquid will not flow over the sidewalls, but will be retained within the bed frame structure.
Obviously, the attributes of the invention may be used in environments other than a waterbed one where it is desirable to retain liquids or other flowable substances in a safe, efficient and economical manner.